Angels We Have Heard On High
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Jane comes back home for her Christmas holidays with her family, all that she and her brother and sister can think about is all the new stuff that they want for Christmas. When they get started being too carried away and present crazy, The Doctor takes them on a wonderful journey back in time to remind them the true meaning of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Best Christmas Ever!

 _Merry Christmas everyone! Great news! Not only has Jesus been born in Bethlehem, but there is no more specific waiting for new "episode" because there will be a few regular episodes before the Valentine's Day one in February. So enjoy this one and have a wonderful Christmas and happy New Year since this story celebrates both!_

Cassie was very excited. Not only had she just finished staring as Dorothy in her school play, Christmas was coming, and shortly after that she'd be nine years old. Another reason that she was excited was that her big sister Jane was coming home from Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday season. This month Martha was also having her baby shower since she was now several months pregnant with her twins. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" she cried as she ran downstairs while swinging her backpack around her shoulders.

This was hers and Nathan's last day of school. Peter had had his the day before. The Doctor smiled at his youngest daughter as she raced into the kitchen. Nathan was already sitting at the breakfast table eating some bacon and eggs. "Well good morning munchkin, I see that somebody's excited." He said.

"Duh!" Cassie exclaimed. "Oh and Daddy don't forget, my Christmas concert's tonight. You and Mum are coming aren't you?" she questioned him with uncertainty.

"Of course sweetheart, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Now go ahead and eat your breakfast so you don't miss the bus. After you get home from school you can help decorate the Christmas tree. Your brother's going to help me pick one out while you're gone." He explained. "And I'm also going to pick you both up from school today so that we can go Christmas shopping, and I figured that we could donate some of your old toys that you don't play with anymore to the homeless shelter." He said but Cassie just simply passed him a piece of paper acting as if she hadn't heard him.

"That's my Christmas list." She said before taking another bite of toast and then a sip of orange juice.

The Doctor glanced down at it before back up at her. "How many things do you have written here?" he asked her. "You gave me three pieces of paper." He pointed out.

"I know that's because I had to write down everything that Tiffany had so she wouldn't brag about the fact that I didn't get it for Christmas. It's all of the latest and hottest items." She explained.

"Well you know Cassie, Christmas is more than just about getting toys. You know that right?" he questioned her.

"I know." She began with a nod. "That's why I have clothes written down too." She said as she stood up and pointed at the list.

"That's now what I meant and you know it." He told her but that's when all of a sudden there came a loud beeping noise.

"Oh shoot! That's the bus! C'mon Nathan we have to go!" Cassie cried as she quickly leapt up from the table.

"Alright have a good day at school, but you and I are going to have a long talk about this later young lady!" The Doctor cried pointing a firm finger at her as she and Nathan raced through the living room and out the front door. Just as the door slammed shut Peter woke up and walked downstairs two at a time.

"Oh Peter, I wouldn't think that you would be up this early now that school is out." His father said glancing up at him.

"Me neither, but Cassie woke me up." He said groggily while rubbing his eyes and walking into the kitchen.

"It's just as well. I mean not about Cassie. I know she's excited about Christmas but she's getting a little too greedy about it. Anyway, I need you to go out into the woods and help me pick out a Christmas tree." He told him.

"Sorry Dad, I can't. I told Maggie that I would go ice skating with her." He said.

"Yeah but Peter, you've always helped me pick out the tree. Then we'll decorate it later this afternoon after we go shopping and pick Jane up from King's Cross." He said.

"Sorry Dad, but I promised Maggie that I would help decorate with her. I'll catch you later." He told him before giving his shoulder a pat and running out the door. The Doctor just simply heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. That's when suddenly a few moments later the doorbell rang and Shadow started to bark and rushed over to it as Clara came through it.

"Hullo Shadow." She said as she bent down and scratched him behind the ears. Shadow wagged his tail and began to pant happily while placing his front paws upon her pant leg.

"Shadow down." The Doctor instructed as he quickly grabbed ahold of his collar and pulled him back as Clara slowly rose back onto her feet.

"Oh that's alright, he wasn't bothering me. Hullo Doctor, merry Christmas." She told him as she pecked his cheek which he secretly enjoyed but wished for once that she would give him a real kiss on the lips since they had been going out for a rather long time now.

"Merry Christmas." He said breathing another heavy sad sigh.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"In all honesty Clara, no." he began. "Cassie is only concerned in impressing Tiffany, and Peter is more interested in impressing Maggie than spending time with his family and decorating the tree like we do every year." He told her.

"Oh, I see." She said as he took another deep breath.

"I dunno, since Jane's getting home today I just thought that this year we would have a great Christmas, but I'm afraid that both of my children have lost the Christmas spirit. Rose was always better at this kind of thing than I was." He explained.

"Well you've got to understand that Cassie's just a little girl and Peter's growing up. If you really want them to know how you feel you might try talking to them about it though." She told him.

"I tried, they just won't listen to me." He said. "What am I going to do Clara?" he questioned her as she thought about it for a moment before a sly grin stretched a crossed her face as she saw that snow was softly falling outside the window.

"I think I have an idea." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Sled Riding

After Nathan and Cassie finished school, The Doctor picked them up before driving to King's Cross station to pick up Jane. "Daddy!" she cried as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express and raced over to him flinging her arms wide open as he lifted her up and hoisted her inside his arms.

"Wow, you sure are getting big young lady." He told her placing a kiss on her cheek before setting her back down again.

"Thank you." She began. "What did you get me for Christmas?" she asked him.

"I haven't got your presents yet, and even if I had I wouldn't tell you. You wouldn't want me spoiling the surprise would you?" he questioned her.

"No, but I hope you got me a pony." She began. "Or a horse." She finished.

"Jane, we've already talked about this. You're not getting a horse and neither is Cassie. You guys are lucky that you even get to ride at all. Besides, the most important thing is that we're going to be together." He told her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She began with a shrug. "But I still wish that you would give me a horse." She said. "Where's Peter?" she asked him.

"Ice skating with Maggie." Clara replied.

"Well so much for us all being together for Christmas." Jane mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry, after we go Christmas shopping, he agreed to meet us down at the sledding hill." Her father told her with a grin.

"Yeah, and Mum is coming too!" Cassie cried excitedly.

"Awesome!" Jane exclaimed as The Doctor chuckled and glanced over at Clara.

"You can thank Clara for it, it was her idea." He explained.

"Thanks Clara, maybe you won't be such a bad stepmother after all." Cassie said.

"Cassandra!" The Doctor scolded as Clara smiled and tried to restrain her laughter.

"What!? Haven't you ever read Cinderella or Snow White? Stepmothers are supposed to be evil. Not only that but she's a teacher, I was afraid that when I get to high school that she would make me do homework during the summer." She explained.

"Well first of all Cassie not all stepmothers are like that, and second of all I would never do that to you. Peter can tell you that even though I'm very serious about my job, I also believe in having fun. Especially during vacation." She told her as Cassie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! alright Dad, you can marry her now." She told him as he gave another chuckle.

"Well thank you honey, I appreciate that, but I don't think I'm quite ready to tie the knot just yet." He said before looking over at Clara. "No offense." He said with a shake of his head.

"It's alright, I completely understand and neither am I." she said.

"Well come on girls," The Doctor began before glancing down at Nathan. "and boy. Let's go to the store. Do you all know what you're going to buy everyone?" he wondered.

"I'm making most of my gifts but I think that I've pretty got it much figured out." Nathan told him.

"Good, Jane what about you?" he asked her.

"Yep!" she exclaimed with a nod.

"Me too!" Cassie cried. "By the way, I love Barbie Dolls, baby dolls, Hatchimals, and My Little Pony." She said.

"I've been _dying_ to get a Hatchimal!" Jane cried.

"Girls that's enough! You're not shopping for yourselves!" their father told them.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure that you guys get me the right stuff." Cassie said.

"I believe that it's the thought that counts. But what the heck do I know? I'm just a robot." Nathan said.

"Ah, but you're a very smart robot." The Doctor pointed out as they headed back towards the car together. "And right after we get home I want you to each pick out a toy to give to the toy drive for the homeless shelter." He added.

 _….. …_

"Come on Mum sit with me!" Cassie cried as she climbed into her sled.

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart, I don't go sled riding anymore." Rose told her.

"C'mon Mum give it a try, you're already dead." Peter began. "What's the worst that can happen?" he questioned her.

"He has a point." Clara told her.

"Oh, alright." Rose began with a shrug. "Jane scoot over." She said as she climbed into the sled and Cassie grabbed ahold of the string.

"Alright, are you ladies ready?" The Doctor questioned them with a grin.

"Ready!" they chorused as The Doctor gave the sled a push and they started to scream and squeal with excitement as the sled slid down the hill.

"I'm next!" Clara cried as she leapt into the air and raised her hand.

"Wow, that's the first time that I've seen you raise _your_ hand." Peter said with a grin before she turned over to look at him.

"Do you want to go with me?" she asked him.

"Do I get extra credit if I say yes?" he questioned her back.

"No." she told him firmly before narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him. "But I just might fail you if you don't!" she spat as she slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! Alright, alright you talked me into it! Man, Clara, you're evil when you're not in the classroom." He told her.

"And don't you forget it! And that's Ms. Oswald to you mister!" she snapped as Rose, Jane, and Cassie started pulling the sled back up the hill.

"Alright Clara your turn!" Rose told her when all of a sudden Peter heard a car door slamming shut behind him.

"Hey Peter! Hey Ms. Oswald!" he turned around to see Maggie and her mother walking towards them.

"Hey Maggie." He said smiling shyly back at him.

"Hey Maggie, how are you enjoying your first day of Christmas vacation?" Clara asked her with a warm and bright smile.

"It's great, I got a new horse for Christmas." She replied.

"What!?" Jane yelled. "No fair!" she cried as they finally managed to pull the sled back up to the top of the hill.

"If you want fair wait until next fall." The Doctor began. "Then you can eat all the food you want and go on rides until your heart's content. Until then you should start being grateful for the things that you do have that other people don't." he told her.

"Yeah like we have a Wii even though CJ has a Wii U." Peter said but The Doctor just simply shook his head again.

"Not your best example son." He told him.

"I have an idea, why don't we all slide down the hill a few more times and then we can go back home for a nice cup of hot chocolate." Rose suggested.

"I like that idea, it's your turn son. Why don't you and Nathan get onto the sled with Clara and I'll give you a push." The Doctor said as Peter started climbing onto the sled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Surprise Trip

After they got back home, The Doctor instructed the kids to pick out a toy to donate to charity while he, Rose, and Shadow took a walk out in the woods. "It figures that just after I have hot chocolate to warm me up, I have to go back out in the cold again." He said as Rose laughed.

"I know, but otherwise the kids won't have a Christmas tree to decorate." She said.

"Well I'm not sure how much they really care about Christmas traditions like that anymore, but at least Shadow is getting some exercise." He said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I dunno Rose, it just seems that our children have lost their true Christmas spirit and have forgotten what it is truly about. All they care about is getting stuff for them, there has got to be a way to remind them what God has given _us_ and how blessed we truly are." He said.

That's when all of a sudden Shadow stopped and lifted his leg so he could mark his scent on one of the pine trees. "Well, I know what tree we're _not_ getting." He said as Rose laughed again. "I think the one next to it looks pretty good though." He said as he walked over to it and started chopping it down with his axe while the snow continued to fall.

 _…._

"Alright coming through, we've got our tree." The Doctor said as he stomped the snow off his boots onto the rug while he and Rose came inside. Rose stomped her feet as well and made sure that all the snow had fallen off her at the snow before she came into the living room.

"Are you alright Doctor?" she asked him after he had made sure that Shadow was inside before he shut the door. Shadow started shaking himself before racing over to Rose. She started petting his head and stroking his fur while The Doctor carefully carried the tree over to the corner of the room.

"I should be." He said before setting it down and then turning towards the staircase and glancing up at it. "Peter! Jane! Cassie! Nathan! Are you ready to come and help me and your mother decorate!?" he cried.

"Coming!" he heard Jane's voice call as all four kids raced downstairs.

"And did you pick out a toy to donate to the shelter?" he asked them.

"I'm donating my colored pencils, Nathan's donating one of his trucks, Peter is donating his old computer and Cassie is donating her marbles." She replied.

"Well that's nice but I wanted you to donate a toy that you didn't play with anymore, and a computer is too big." Her father told her.

"I'm donating my marbles!" Cassie exclaimed as Rose bent down in front of her.

"I know and that's great sweetheart but a lot of your marbles are missing." She told her but she quickly glanced up at the Christmas tree standing behind her and ran over to it completely ignoring her mother.

"Our Christmas tree!" she cried as Jane hurried after her.

"Might as well not waste your breath darling." The Doctor told her as he pulled the Christmas decoration box out of the closet and set it down upon the coffee table and started getting out his Nativity pieces. "But don't worry, I have a plan." He assured her before turning over to his son and foster son. "Hey Peter, why don't you take Nathan into the kitchen and started baking Santa's famous gingerbread cookies." He suggested.

"But there's no such thing as Santa Claus." Cassie said as she started hanging ornaments onto the tree.

"How do you know that? After all, _somebody_ has to be one leaving all those presents." He said as Peter turned down to look at his foster brother. "And the truth is that you don't know as much as you think you do." He added.

"C'mon Nathan, let's go." Peter said as the two boys ran into the kitchen.

 _…._

"Wow, it sure is smelling great in here boys." The Doctor told them while he sniffed the air as he entered the kitchen.

"Thanks Doctor, I sure hope that Santa will like our cookies." Nathan said as Peter put a pair of oven mitts on his hands and opened the oven before setting the tray of gingerbread cookies on top of the stove.

"Oh I'm sure that he will, you have nothing to worry about." The Doctor reassured him with a wave of his hand.

"Why doesn't Cassie believe in Santa Claus anymore?" Nathan asked him.

"Because she's been a naughty girl and she's going to get a lump of coal in her stocking." Peter told him.

"Oh c'mon Peter don't scare the boy. You don't get lumps of coal in your stocking for not believing." His father said.

"Then why doesn't she believe anymore?" Nathan wondered.

"I'm not sure exactly." The Doctor began. "But just because she doesn't dosen't mean that you have to." He told him. "Nathan, I'm going to take Peter and the girls out for a little trip and I want you to stay here with Rose, Uncle Mickey, and Aunt Martha." He said.

"Where are we going Dad?" Peter asked him but The Doctor simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry son but I can't tell you that." He said as he placed a finger to his lips. "It's a surprise." He whispered. "Meet me down at the TARDIS." He told him.

 _…._

"Alright boys and girls this way." The Doctor began once they had bundled up and gone back outside before he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at all three of his children. "Or rather boy and girls." He said.

"Why doesn't it always seem like we're the ones who are outnumbered?" Peter questioned him.

"I dunno, but take a look at it this way Peter, at least I'm a boy." He told him with a pat on the shoulder before taking out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the TARDIS doors. A few moments later there came a click and the doors opened and they stepped aboard the ship. "Hey Peter do you want to give me a hand?" he asked him.

"Can I help too?" Jane asked him.

"No." Peter replied.

"Why not!?" she exclaimed.

"Because I've already regenerated and you haven't yet." He told her as she folded her arms and scowled at him.

"Well pin a rose on your nose." She said as Cassie giggled.

"Now before we get going does anyone have to go to the bathroom?" The Doctor asked them clapping his hands together.

"No." Jane and Cassie responded shaking their heads.

"I already did." Peter said.

"Alright then, let's go." The Doctor told them with a sly grin before pulling back one of the levers.

"Up, up and away!" Cassie cried as the TARDIS slowly started to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Away In A Manger

The TARDIS reappeared outside of what appeared to be a grassy meadow. "Where are we?" Cassie asked as they stepped off the ship.

"I'm glad you asked that darling." Her father began smiling down at her when all of a sudden a bright light shone down on them. All four of them looked up at the sky and saw a bright star shinning down on them.

"Is that the star of Bethlehem?" Jane wondered.

"Yes sweetheart it is." The Doctor told her.

"Then that means that we must have traveled back in time to the first Christmas." Peter realized.

"That's right son, look." The Doctor said as he pointed over to the hilltop. Everyone looked to see an angel hovering up in the sky. He was dressed in white robes and sort of looked like Peter, except he had shaggy black hair instead of brown along with a shaggy brown beard.

"I know who that is." Cassie began. "That's the angel Gabriel. We learned about him in Sunday school. He was the one who told the shepherds about Jesus' birth." She said.

"Actually honey, you're only half right. This is the night that Jesus was born, but we don't know for sure who exactly told them. We just know that it was an angel of the Lord, it could have been Gabriel, but it also could have also been anyone." He explained.

"Oh." Cassie began. "Well can we go see Him?" she asked him.

"Yeah, can we Dad?" Jane wondered.

"Why would you want to go see Jesus, you don't care about Him anymore. All you care about is getting presents." Their father said.

"What!?" the two girls exclaimed together.

"That's not true. Of course we care about Jesus! I mean that's the whole reason why we celebrate Christmas in the first place is to celebrate His birth." Cassie said as her father gave her a knowing glance. "Oh, I get it. That's the whole reason that you brought us here in the first place right? To remind us that since we were being so greedy." She said.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to forget about Jesus." Jane said.

"Yeah me neither." Cassie said with a shake of her head. "I would _never_ want to forget about Jesus. After all, He's what made Christmas happen." She told him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Dad." Peter said.

"Good. In that case I accept your apologies. Now, who wants to go see the baby Jesus?" The Doctor questioned them as Jane's hand shot up into the air.

"Me!" she cried as Cassie's hand shot up after her.

"Me too!" she yelled excitedly.

"Well I dunno, what are Mary and Joseph going to think when four strangers arrive wanting to see her baby?" Peter wondered.

"What person that went to go see Jesus _wasn't_ a stranger to them?" Cassie questioned him back as Peter nodded.

"Good point." He said.

"Well then I guess it's unanimous," The Doctor began. "Let's go see Jesus then." He finished as he bent down and picked up Cassie and started carrying her away. "Come here my little munchkin." He said while hoisting her up inside his arms.

"Hey no fair!" Jane cried. "Why don't you carry me anymore!?" she cried.

"Because you're not eight years old anymore." He told her as Cassie stuck a tongue out at her and blew a raspberry. "Girls, that's enough. I want all of you on your best behavior or we are going home right now and you'll be going straight to bed. Understand me?" he questioned them as Cassie heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yes Daddy." She said.

"Yes Daddy." Jane echoed.

"Good, I'm glad we're all agreed." He told them as he continued walking with Peter and Jane following along behind him. Eventually he led them straight to a cave and set Cassie back down on the ground beside him.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. "I thought we were going to see the baby Jesus." She said.

"We are." He told her.

"Really? But I thought that He was born in a stable." She said.

"Me too." Jane said.

"Actually believe it or not He wasn't." The Doctor told them. "All the Bible said is that He was wrapped in swaddling clothes and Mary laid Him in a manager." He said when all of a sudden Jane tilted her head back up at the sky and pointed her finger at the star.

"Look!" she exclaimed excitedly as the rest of them tilted their heads back and looked as well. Then they looked back down at the cave in front of them. Sure enough there was the Nativity scene unfolding right in front of them. Mary and Joseph knelt down at either side of the manager where the baby Jesus laid as cows, oxen, horses, donkeys, and sheep surrounded them. Shepherds also knelt down in front of the manager while the wise men rode up on their camels baring their gifts for the baby.

Cassie took ahold of her father's hand and grasped it tightly while hiding her face behind him. "It's alright sweetie, there's no reason to be afraid. For the king of all king is born this night." He told her as he smiled down at her when all of a sudden she heard an angelic noise inside the distance.

"What is that?" she asked him.

"It sounds like the angels singing." Jane said as light snow started falling from the sky.

"It does." Cassie realized when she started making out what they were actually singing as her father led her and her brother and sister up to the cave.

 _Hark the herald angels sing!_

 _Glory to the newborn King!_

 _Peace on earth and mercy mild,_

 _God and sinners reconciled!_

 _Joyful all ye nations rise!_

 _Join the triumphs of the skies!_

 _With angelic voice proclaim,_

 _Christ is born in Bethlehem._

 _Hark the herald angels sing!_

 _Glory to the newborn King._

Then there came an angelic choir after the song was over and Cassie peered down on the baby who was now fast asleep inside the manager while everyone else looked down upon Him. "Is that really Him Daddy?" Cassie asked him as he just simply nodded at her.

"Yes honey, it is." He whispered.

"Wow, I can't believe it, He's so tiny." She said.

"See? He's just like you when you were a baby." He told her when all of a sudden Jesus opened His eyes and looked up at her.

"And He's got eyes like mine." Jane said. "Who would have known?" she questioned.

"Hullo baby Jesus, my name is Cassie. But I'm guessing that you probably know that already since you know everything. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday and I promise that I never will again because I love you." She told Him as the baby let out a soft coo and then smiled up at her before reaching up and grabbing ahold of her finger. Cassie smiled down at Him and kissed the back of His hand.

"I think He's telling you that He loves you too." Peter said with a grin. "And that He'll always be with you." He told her.

"You know what Peter? I do believe that you're right." The Doctor said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Christmas

The next morning Cassie awoke to Nathan racing inside her room and jumping up on top of her bad shaking her awake. "Cassie wake up!" he cried. "Santa's been here! Santa's been here!" he exclaimed excitedly as Cassie slowly opened her eyes and groaned before letting out a rather large yawn.

"What time is it?" she asked her sister as she rolled back over onto her side and looked at her. Jane yawned and rolled over to look at the clock.

"Six-thirty." She replied groggily.

"Goodnight." Cassie said with another loud yawn as she fell back asleep. That's when all of a sudden Rose laughed as she entered their bedroom and flipped on the light switch.

"Merry Christmas girls, don't you want to open your Christmas presents?" she asked them.

"Not really." Jane began with a groan. "There's more to Christmas than just presents you know." She told her mother as she laughed again and walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"Yes darling I know, you're right." She began while smiling warmly down at her daughter. "But that doesn't mean that you're not allowed to get excited about opening your presents. And besides that, you get to have the fun of watching everyone else open their presents as well. And don't forget that you're allowed to eat cookies and candy for Christmas." She reminded her while starting to smoothly rub her back.

It was as if she had just spoken the magic words. Both girls popped their eyes wide open and sprung out of bed. "I call the bathroom first!" Cassie cried as she raced out into the hallway.

"It's not fair! Just because you're younger than me you always get to do what you want!" Jane shouted after her as she chased her into the hallway and stopped as soon as Cassie had slammed the door in her face.

"C'mon girls it's Christmas," The Doctor began as he stepped out into the hallway behind her still wearing his robe and a Santa hat on top of his head. "Do you really have to fight?"

"Ask her!" Jane snapped as she pointed towards the bathroom door. "She always starts it!" she yelled as The Doctor rolled his eyes when suddenly the doorbell rang and Shadow started to bark.

"Shadow that's enough!" The Doctor yelled as he went to go answer the door and saw Clara on the other side of it. "Oh good morning Clara, merry Christmas." He told her happily with a bright and warm happy smile.

"Merry Christmas. Am I too early?" she asked smiling back at him.

"Oh no you're right on time. Nathan just woke the girls up and Peter's awake in his bedroom." He told her.

"Oh really? I'm impressed. He's not usually up this early. It's like the crack of dawn." She said as the toilet finally flushed and Cassie came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Finally!" Jane exclaimed before she rushed inside and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah I know," The Doctor began. "but I think the fact that he has Christmas presents to open is part of it." He told her with a grin as Cassie suddenly raced down the hallway.

"Hullo Clara merry Christmas." She told her.

"Merry Christmas to you too Cassie." Clara said.

"Daddy took us back in time to see baby Jesus last night." Cassie told her.

"Oh really? That's pretty neat. I guess it's nice to have a time traveling alien for a father after all." She said.

"Yeah, he reminded me what the true meaning of Christmas is all about. Although I have to admit that getting presents is nice, Jesus was God's gift to the world and to cherish the real meaning of it, we have to remember to give to each other and to be kind and to love each other. Right Daddy?" Cassie asked him as she turned to glance up at him.

"You are exactly right sweetheart." He told her as he grinned down at her.

"That's why I decided that I'm going to give away some of my old Barbies and make some other little girl that can't afford them very happy." She said as The Doctor bent down and picked her up.

"I am very glad to hear you say that, I think that is a very wise decision." He told her.

"Merry Christmas Daddy, I love you." She told him as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." He told her.

"And even though I really don't need anything for Christmas but my family, I'd sort of like to eat my special Christmas breakfast and open my Christmas presents now." She said as The Doctor chuckled.

"Alright, here you go." He told her as he set her back down on top of one of the chairs and gave her a couple of Christmas cookies and a bowl of red and green M'M's. "After all, it is Christmas." He told her.

"Thank you." Cassie began before she started licking her lips. "Yummy!" she cried.

 _…._

Later on that morning Maggie showed up at the door and everyone sat down in front of the Christmas tree. "Alright Nathan, since this is your first Christmas with us you get to pass out gifts this year." The Doctor told him as he quickly leapt to his feet and walked over to him as he handed him a present. He glanced down at the name written upon it.

"Cassie this is for you." He said before he walked back over to her and handed her the package.

"Thank you Nathan." She told him as he walked back over and picked up the next gift that was handed to him and walked over to Rose. "Here you go." He told her as she thanked him too and then he delivered the next gift to Peter and the one after that to Jane. When everyone finally had all of their presents they started tearing off the wrapping paper. The Doctor also gave Shadow his new bone and Angel a new mouse toy.

Mickey and Martha were really pleased with their new baby supplies for their twins while Rose admired her new bracelet given to her by The Doctor, the kids enjoyed their new toys, and Clara really loved her new music box that the Doctor had given her. Clara stood up and walked over to the Doctor to thank him. "Thank you so much." She began as she lifted the lid and it started playing Hark the Herald Angels sing. "That is one of my favorite Christmas carols. It reminds me of the true meaning of Christmas." She told him as he smiled at her.

"You're welcome, I'm glad that you enjoy it." He told her.

"Daddy,.." Cassie began.

"Yes munchkin?" he questioned her.

"You're standing under the mistletoe." She told him as she pointed at the fireplace. "Or beside it anyway." She said as The Doctor turned to look over at it before turning to look back at her.

"Yeah c'mon Dad, you know the rules." Peter told him.

"He has a point." He began. "I mean I hate this just as much as you do but it is a Christmas tradition." He told her with a shrug.

"Well, in that case I wouldn't want to break tradition." She said smiling brightly at him and pulling a strand of hair out of her eye and tucking it behind her ear. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest before they both closed their eyes and started to kiss.

Rose heaved a heavy sad sigh and turned around before she started to walk away. The Doctor quickly broke the kiss as he watched her. "Oh no, Rose." He said as he ran after her while she escaped into their bedroom. "Rose wait!" she cried as she stopped in front of the mirror before turning around to face him.

"What is it Doctor?" she asked him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Home. And I hate to have to tell you this but I don't think I'm coming back." She told him.

"But why!? I love you, that kiss between Clara and I meant nothing honestly." He told her.

"Really? Are you being honest with me or with yourself?" she questioned him. "Look Doctor, you know I love you with all my heart. But you've got Clara now and our children are already taken care of. I'm no longer needed." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I need you." The Doctor told her as a tear rolled down his cheek. "And so do the kids, you can't just leave us!" he cried.

"I never have and I never will. I will always be with you." She told him as she walked back over to him and slid the resurrection ring off her finger before giving it back to him and planting one last goodbye kiss on top of his lips. Then she broke apart a few moments later and escaped back inside the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; A New Beginning

Christmas was now over, it was New Year's Eve. That meant that this year was coming to an end and there would be a whole brand new year ready to begin. What should have been a very happy time for The Doctor was the most depressing day he had ever had in a long time. He had been feeling this sense of unhappiness ever since Rose left him and returned to Heaven. Even though it comforted him knowing that she was in a better place, he still had missed her very much.

That afternoon Clara was busy paying her bills and making sure that all of her papers were graded when all of a sudden there came a knock on the door. It turned out to be the last person that she would ever have expected to be there. "Peter?" she questioned him. "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be with your family or with Maggie." She said.

"I know, that's because I _was_ with my family." He began as she held the door open for him to come inside. "But I'm worried about my dad. He hasn't been the same ever since Mum left. And now that it's New Year's Eve he's worse." He explained.

"Really?" she questioned him. "Why?" she wondered as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Because, tomorrow is the day that my mum and dad unofficially met one another." He told her.

 _Flashback_

 _….._

The Doctor (in his tenth incarnation) stood outside his TARDIS while a much younger version of his wife walked around the corner. He loved the chance to be able to see her again, but it broke both of his hearts to know what her fate would wind up to be in the end. He quickly turned his head away from her and looked down at the snow as his future wife and mother of his children turned over to look at him.

"Oh, hullo." She began. "Are you alright mate?" she asked him.

"Oh, yeah." He replied.

"Well you don't look so good," she began. "what happened? Did you have too much to drink or something?" she asked him.

"Something like that." He told her.

"Well maybe it's time you went home." She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." He answered as she smiled brightly at him.

"Well anyway, happy New Year." She told him.

"And you." He told her before she turned around and started walking away. "Hey! What year is this?" he asked her as she started to laugh and turned back around to look at him.

"Blimey! How much have you had!?" she cried. "2005 January the first." She told him.

"2005?" he questioned her as she nodded back at him. "Tell you what, I bet that you're going to have a really great year." He told her fighting back his tears before the woman that he loved unaware of her ultimate sacrifice and untimely death, smiled at him and then turned around and started to walk away.

"See ya." She said.

 _End of Flashback_

 _….._

Silent tears were now streaming down Clara's cheeks. "Oh my gosh, I didn't have any idea how much pain that The Doctor was in if he went back in time just to see his wife before she died." She said. "This must be so hard on him." She said in a horrified whisper.

"I know. And I don't know what I'm going to do. He's never going to get over her completely, and he loves her so much." He said.

"Exactly, and that's why he shouldn't." Clara said with a shake of her head. "After I lost my father I was in a wreck. I mean I knew that he was with Jesus but I still wished that he was with me and I was afraid that I lost every ounce of happiness that I had inside me." She told him.

"So what did you do?" he asked her.

"Well believe it or not I went horseback riding, because that was our favorite thing to do together. Then I felt better because I felt like I had a part of him with me." She said as Peter started thinking about it for a few moments. "Peter? Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something. Sorry Clara, I mean Ms. Oswald, I have to go! I'll see you later, and happy New Year!" he cried with a wave as he ran back out the door.

 _…._

The TARDIS slowly begun to appear. A few moments later The Doctor and his son stepped out of it. "Thanks son for spending the entire day with me. We did everything that your mother and I used to do. Make a snowman, have snowball fights, and go sledding down the hill." The Doctor said.

"That was the idea." Peter told him.

"Well thanks, it makes me think that I haven't lost her after all." The Doctor said.

"That's because you haven't." Peter began. "She said it herself, she will always be with us and now she's in Heaven looking down on us. Besides, you've still got the rest of your family down here and Ms. Oswald. I think she's really starting to like you, even if she is a bit weirded out about us being aliens and stuff." He told him as his father stifled a laugh and grinned.

"Yes I'm a very lucky man. And thank you for reminding me that Peter. I have a wonderful wife watching over me, a beautiful girlfriend, and the best children that I could ever ask for." He said shaking his head with disbelief as he placed a comforting hand upon his son's shoulder as he grinned and slowly glanced up at the sky as fireworks shot up into them over the big apple.

 **Next "Season" on The Next Doctor; The Doctor and his family take a wonderful journey to Heaven and back, deal with more creepy creatures, find the lost treasure of Atlantis, and The Doctor finds out that he is falling in love with Clara.**


End file.
